Digimon Tamers Parody: Life in Digi-City, Two Days Later v2
by Twisted Mind Of A Brotha PC
Summary: Here is the long awaited update to Two Days Later. This will make some significant changes to v1, most notably Lopmon and the addition of one of my O.C. Tabbimon. Summary: Two days after Guilmon's encounter with Renamon, the love-struck digimon tries to go about his life as normal... So mature themes: Drug use, nudity, language. Read&Review.


**From The Twisted Mind Of A Brotha Pro. Presents:**

 **[Digimon Tamers Parody: Life in Digi-City, Two Days v 2.0]**

 **(A/N:With this updated episode, I reworked the place where Guilmon, Impmon, and Petitmamon work. Ok I'll be honest, I've never worked in an 'office' office type place of employment. I somewhat work an office job, but I get where whatever I want, and can kinda slack off when it slows down. I'm just going off what I've seen how working in an office looks like, based off 'Office Space'. Also I'm starting to rewatch the first two seasons of Digimon. I just finished the one with Andrimon and that factory that just builds and takes apart the same component over and over again.**

 **Some of the jobs Digimon work in Digi-City, do basically that, nothing. Guilmon works for an office firm that fills out forms and spreadsheets of binary code that get copied and filed. What for, who knows, does anyone care? Not me, I don't work at a place like that and thank god. But Guilmon does.**

 **Also this is where Lopmon makes her debut, as Renamon's room-mate and friend. I couldn't just make her a stripper, she needs a better job. She's the executive assistant to Mihiramon, he's the CEO of one of the largest corporations in Digi-City. I might make it a partnership with Caturamon, not too sure. I'm also going to introduce Tabbimon, one of me O.C. She's a Beastmon variant, but Champion lvl. She also lives with Renamon and Lopmon; also I'm going to make her Caturamon's daughter. Because of that, she never has to worry about money or a job; spending most of her time partying and having short lived encounters with various Digimon. I'll fix that in a later fic.)**

 **[Downtown Digi-City: Business District - Firm-Tech Office Building]**

Guilmon stood at the copy machine with a far-away look upon his face staring out the window. His mind filled with the images of a golden fox dressed as an angel floating before him. For the past two days he couldn't stop thinking about Renamon and that instant connection they felt for one another. He couldn't wait to see her again, the love struck dinosaur wanted to call her the very instant he got home. Luckily his friends convinced him otherwise to just wait. Since then Guilmon had been locked into a hypnotic trance, one that cause him troubles everywhere.

"GUILMON!"

A loud booming voice sent him tumbling back into reality. Standing behind him, an irate Meramon glared at him, his boss. Dressed in fire-resistant black slacks and a white shirt with a tie, the same attire Guilmon and the rest of the office drones wore. Meramon stared down at his subordinate, the flames that made up his body burned intensely, with smoke wafting from the carpet where he stood.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" He asked looking at Guilmon with contempt.

Slowly and casually Guilmon answered in a nervous tone, "M-making copies…"

They both looked at the huge pile of papers on the floor, with more still spewing out. Guilmon realized that he had kept his claw on the 'copy' button while fantasying. Slowly he removed it from the button, stopping the flow of paper.

"That's not what I see. I just see you slacking off, and wasting company resources!" He yelled out.

Meramon's color changed blue, the flames kicking up towards the ceiling. Thankfully the emergency fire system kicked in. A hole appeared above the flaming manager spraying foam upon him till he looked like a large piece of whipped cream. Steam hissed from the foam till it dissolved away revealing a somewhat calmed down digimon.

"Get this mess taken care, and get back to work…" He grumbled, storming off.

"Y-yes sir…" Guilmon stammered.

All around him, his fellow co-workers seemed oblivious to what just transpired, a sign that something like this regularly happens. After gathering the huge stack of copied forms, Guilmon sent them to be processed; the digimon who received the pile wasn't at all thrilled to accept them.

Returning back to his cubicle, Guilmon sat down reclining back into his chair with a sigh. Just as he got back to work on the computer, his cubicle neighbor and friend interrupted him.

"Ha-ha! You got busted!" Impmon chuckled out as he poked his head up, a headset strapped to his head, "That's what you get for going off to dreamland Pineapple Head!" Impmon said before yelling into his headset, "Huh? Wait, wait, don't you put me on hold!…Damnit!" The digital imp yelled out.

"Hey! Leave the poor slouch alone! You're not exactly employee of the month yourself!" Petitmamon said walking up behind Impmon, whacking him on the skull with her fist.

Dressed in a knee-high skirt and blouse, Petitmamon glared at Impmon before looking over to Guilmon, "Don't mind the boss Cinnamon Buns, he's just got a lot on his mind, you know with that big merger." She said in a worried tone.

"Yeah, and you know what that means…some mons are going to get axed around here." Impmon said rubbing his head, only to receive another whack from Petitmamon.

"You would be the first one to go Impmon as lazy and sloppy you are with your work!" She said with her fist still raised.

"Me? Hey he's the one that's been doing nothing but spacing out the past two days!" Impmon replied pointing to Guilmon, who typed away at his computer, trying to ignore the conversation.

"As much as I hate to admit this idiot being right about anything, he's got a point. You have been a bit spacey, but it's been in high-spirits; a lot better than you being depressed. Did something happen during the weekend?" Petitmamon asked.

Before Guilmon could answer, Impmon beat him to the punch, which probably wasn't the smartest decision.

"Ha! Did anything happen? I tell you what happened, we go to the club, and this lucky mon manages to win the heart of one of the hottest strippers I've ever seen! She must have a screw loose or think Guilmon's rich. And this poor fool is fawning over her also! I don't know, but it's the craziest thing I've…ever…seen, eh babe, are you OK?" Impmon asked, looking over at Petitmamon.

"…Strippers?..." She asked in a tone saturated in rage.

"Uh-oh…" Impmon mumbled, realizing his error.

Meramon sat in his office drinking coffee from a mug, when the head of Impmon came crashing through the wall right next to him.

"Impmon! Stop slacking off and get back to work!" He yelled, looking at the dazed digimon.

Petitmamon let out a deep sigh, with her hand still outstretched before looking over at Guilmon with a little bit of concern.

"Guilmon, is this true? I mean I'm glad you are no longer thinking about that bitch DarkLizardmon. I told you she was no good for you… But a stripper? I know you can do better than that. You have higher standards, you should." Petitmamon said leaning against Guilmon's cubicle.

"It's not like that Petitmamon. I mean, yes she is a dancer…but there is something about her. I just can't describe what it is. When I first saw her, we looked directly at each other, and there was this sensation. She called it a 'spark' between us. I don't know what she means, but." Guilmon answered looking at her.

Petitmamon looked Guilmon in the eyes and could see that indeed his feelings for this mysterious digimon were sincere. She felt they might be premature on his part, but Petitmamon knew what Guilmon was talking about. This 'Spark'. Something she at times wondered if herself ever felt it as she looked at the staggering form of Impmon walking over taking a seat at his desk. Shaking her head she looked back at Guilmon, not letting up on the subject.

"Well, do you know anything about her other than her cup-size and how well she can shake her ass?" Petitmamon asked, only to get a look from Guilmon, "Sorry…"

"No it's ok Petitmamon. I know you are only looking out for me. Actually I don't know anything about her... I have her number, but I just haven't called yet. I want to ask her out, but…" Guilmon said with his voice trailing off.

"You're afraid because you think you are going to completely blow it with her?" Petitmamon said finishing his sentence.

"Ahhh…yeah, something like that. I want to impress her of course and take her somewhere nice, but I don't know where." Guilmon said sighing.

"Yeah, because taking her to that slop-joint you like eating at. Wouldn't cut it!" Impmon interjected popping his head out from his cubicle.

"What Gristle-Backs? Oh no, no, no Guilmon. That is a terrible idea." Petitmamon said shaking her head in disbelief.

"Oh, he never mentioned it me. I just had a feeling that place was at the top of his very short list." Said Impmon.

"No one is asking you! Didn't you hear the boss tell you to get back to work?!" Petitmamon yelled back before returning to her conversation with Guilmon, "If you want to make an impression, even for a stripper… a nicer setting is in order. Taking her to a barbeque buffet won't win her over."

"I guess so…"Guilmon answered.

"Of course! HHmm, I know! Why not take her to Saint Sistermon's? I've eaten there before and the food is wonderful!" Petitmamon suggested.

"Isn't that place a little pricey?" Guilmon asked.

"And when did you ever eat there? I never took you to that joint." Impmon asked while looking at Petitmamon with a questioning gaze.

"That's because you're a cheapskate and I have friends! You'd know if you ever bothered to meet them." Petitmamon glared back, "Yes Guilmon, it is a little expensive. But today is payday remember? You can make a little sacrifice if you really like this digimon. It's not like you have any serious bills or debts to pay right?"

"Well, no. I dropped my car off at the shop for some minor engine work, and de-fragmenting. I'm picking her up Friday." Guilmon said.

"Perfect! Then you have nothing at all to worry about! Well maybe some new clothes, and a manicure. Those claws of yours are looking too long." The winged-imp said with a smile, "All that's left is just be that wonderful cute self that we all love Cinnamon Buns, and that mon will be yours."

"Now he's going to be in trouble." Impmon said, only to receive another hard punch to the head from Petitmamon, "Damnit woman, it was just a joke!"

 **[Digi-City: Jade Gardens Residential District, High-Rise Condo]**

Renamon strolled out onto the patio balcony of her apartment overlooking the city. She took a deep breath of the air as the wind blew against her naked form, exhaling it slowly. As always she took in the aroma and taste, so much different from the air back home in the Northern Quadrant. There it had a more of a mixture of exotic floral, earth, and sea. The way it felt when ever she took her first morning breath differed from the sterile, yet smoggy atmosphere that surrounded this amazing metropolis. Renamon grew up listening to the tales and rumors of this mega city where digimon worked and crammed themselves in structures that rose so high they blotted out the sun. Now, here she found herself seeing and experiencing Digi-City for her own.

She leaned against the railing and looked out over the city, staring out at the massive lake before her. Actually, calling it a lake would be an understatement. The massive body of water spanned wide and far. Out in the distance the tall plateaus and mountains that made up the desert seemed like islands far off. The city was constructed around a quarter of the lake; from above Digi-City resembled a crescent moon that shined with lights from the city at night.

Renamon always found herself fascinated everyday as she explored the metropolis with her friends Lopmon and Tabbimon. The most surprising thing Renamon couldn't believe was that she managed to find the one destined to be with her.

Lilithmon didn't take the news that Renamon decided to quit very well. Of course the succubus digimon had know that at one point Renamon would have quit eventually, just not so soon, and over love:

'B-But, but you can't! Please don't do this to me Renamon my dear! You brought in the mons and cash! Why, why are you quitting? You were a natural, the crowd loved you, and you worked for free!' Lilithmon moaned out behind her desk while Renamon stood there before her.

' _I'm sorry Madame; I know you didn't want to hear this. I'll always be grateful to you for this experience. But I can no longer work here, not after that night.' Renamon said softly._

' _That mon? I thought it was all part of some new act you were trying out! Do you know how many calls and requests I've gotten after that night? I have to admit that even got me going…But you're stopping because of him? But why?' Lilithmon asked, tears welling up in her eyes._

' _Because I felt it and he did too, that 'spark'…' Renamon quietly said holding her paws to her chest._

' _W-wha-wha-what!' Lilithmon blurted out with a look on her face of utter disbelief._

The rest of the conversation didn't go too well Renamon remembered. At the end the two hugged and said their farewells, though Lilithmon did offer Renamon a position whenever she wanted one.

Taking in another deep breath Renamon sat down in one of the chairs on the balcony looking back up at the sky, and at her yellow D-Arc phone in her paw. The past two days she spent with it glued to, hopeless waiting for the call from the crimson reptile who stole her heart. Lopmon and Tabbimon, who also happened to be her roommates, had told her that it may be a day or two for a potential mate to call back. This custom Renamon didn't understand or cared to. Guilmon wasn't a potential mate, but her mate. Still she did her best to abide by how things went in Digi-City. Perhaps she should have gotten his number instead…

She rested her head back closing her eyes remembering the events from two nights ago, especially the kiss. Again and again that moment repeated in her mind as their lips met, and that slight twinge of energy zapped between them. The memory slowly transformed into a fantasy as she felt his strong and scaly embrace, imagining how it would feel when the two of their naked bodies would finally touch. A soft moan started to escape the tall fox's lips as she gave into the daydream, only to be interrupted by a soft yet loud yawn.

Emerging onto the patio, a naked feline digimon stretched. She had the appearance of a Beastmon, save for one large bushy tail, and fur a fiery orange with long flowing red hair. Tabbimon, one of Renamon's roommates and dear friend wandered over to where Renamon sat, wrapping her arms around the kitsune in a sweet embrace.

"Reni…" The sleepy feline meowed out, "It got so lonely in my bed last night. I thought you were going to join me." Tabbimon said with a low purr rubbing her cheek against Renamon's.

"Tabbimon I told you we can't do that anymore." Renamon said lightly pushing the feline digimon away.

"Why? Because of that digimon?" She pouted looking at her friend, "He hasn't called you yet, and still I haven't see what he looks like."

"Yes it is because of him." The kitsune answered.

"Psh…This is so unfair. I've been looking for the right mon most of my life, finding nothing but losers or jerks; and here you come and find your destined mate not even three months?" Tabbimon whined out as she sat down in a chair opposite Renamon's. "I wish I had your luck."

Renamon chuckled placing a paw on Tabbimon's knee "Don't worry, I'm sure the one for you is out there. This is a big city after all. Anything is possible."

"That's true, even if I have to date every mon there is! I'll find him!" Tabbimon said in a triumphant tone.

"That's the spirit." Renamon mused with a chuckle.

"Still, I'm going to miss our nights snuggling together!" Tabbimon said, pouncing from her chair onto Renamon groping, "You're fur is so soft, and your breasts…" The digital cat meowed out teasing her friend who fought back with a laugh.

"Tabbimon! I said stop!" Renamon laughed out.

"Awww come on, can't me and him share you?" Tabbimon asked.

"No!" Renamon blurted out from a laugh induced when Tabbimon started tickling her.

"Well, can we get some breakfast then?" The feline asked as she purred followed by her stomach rumbling.

"You mean lunch, it's just past one-thirty." Renamon stated, managing to get a hold of Tabbimon's paws restraining her as the orange digital cat sat on top of her.

"Really? Well that's even better!" Tabbimon said with glee.

 **[Subway, B-Line 2]**

"Man it feels great to get out of that place!" Impmon said out loud as he leaned back against the bench, "I tell yah, if we don't get fired, that place is going to burn down the next time the boss throws a gasket. Ugh, I also hate riding the subway. I really wish you had dropped your car off after work, and not before."

Next to him looking at his phone in his talons, Guilmon glanced over at this friend with an irritated look.

"Well too bad, Allomon closes up early at two on Wednesday, and he's the only mon in the city that works on classic game cars." Guilmon grunted out.

"Yeah? That should tell you it's time to get rid of that old bucket of bolts. That car is so outdated! I can't believe you are going to pick up Renamon in that poorly rendered…" Impmon rambled before Guilmon snapped at him.

"Watch what you say about Jade! She may be old an old 3D model, but she has it where it counts under the hood! And she gets you around, so don't you forget it!" Guilmon's voice was slightly raised, causing the attention of the other passengers.

"Yeessh! Sorry! I keep forgetting that car is your baby... But tell me this, what are you going to do if Renamon asks you to scarp the car huh?" Impmon asked, much to Guilmon's surprise.

"I…I don't know." Guilmon said as he thought hard on the idea, turmoil swirling in his mind.

"Psh, don't even dwell on it Pineapple Head. First thing is that you have to impress this broad. The wheels are already to your disadvantage, so you need to really wow her with the dinner. Hare you thought much about what you plan on doing?" The digital imp asked.

"That, I'm not too sure about either. Petitmamon's idea wasn't so bad." Guilmon mumbled as he thought about what his friend said earlier.

"Ugh! Of course you'd say that, and maybe she's right…about a lot of things." Impmon replied as he voice trailed off, thinking about the events thirty minutes before.

Just out in the parking lot of the office building where they worked, Impmon and Petitmamon had a huge argument that ended with her driving off. Otherwise, it would have been her giving them a lift home.

"Don't worry about Petitmamon Impmon, after she cools off you know she will be her cheery in a while." The crimson reptile said with a smile.

"Yeah you say that, but all the while she will most likely be out with her 'friends', who will be filling her head with nonsense that I'm a no-good mon." Impmon retorted.

"Well, maybe if you did go hang out with her friends like she asked, you might find out they aren't so bad. Me and Veemon liked them…oops…" Guilmon said, covering his mouth.

"WHAT? When the hell did you two hang out with her friends, and how come you didn't tell me?!" Impmon asked out getting to his feet.

"Ah, a while ago. You were out of town and she came over with her friends…" Guilmon muttered, cringing back as he felt the glare from Impmon upon him.

"GGGRrrrr, gosh darnnit, how come I'm always the last one to here about this? So tell me, did you all have a good laugh behind my back or something? Why I oughta…" Impmon shouted out, ignoring the stares from the other passengers as he continued to berate Guilmon for the rest of the ride to the next stop.

 **[Digi-City: Dock District]**

Finding a place to stay in the mega-city is always a hassle for any mon taking up residence. Fortunately the guys were able to find a place, thanks to Veemon's aunt.

She owned a small data-processing warehouse back from the early days of Digi-City, when LAN rails used to run across the Digital-World. Veemon's aunt at first thought about selling the property since she owned the land as well, but opted to give it to her favorite nephew and his friends.

For a year, the four worked hard scraping most of the outdated machinery on the processing floor now used to house their vehicles, storage, and use for various other activities. The offices that hung overhead in the southeast corner of the warehouse served as their living quarters. Each mon took an office, converting it into a room adjusted to that occupant's personality, even as far as placing their names upon the doors. What offices were left, didn't convert into bathrooms and storage. Walls were removed along with the other junk to make way for a kitchen and large living room with an entertainment area. Also as a bonus since the warehouse had been located directly on the waterfront, the building had a small dock for boats to transport data across the lake. For now, the dock only served as a small swimming pool and fishing area to catch the local aquatic life that inhabited the body of lake.

At the moment Veemon sat at his desk off in the corner of the living room typing away at his laptop smoking a cigarette wearing a t-shirt and shorts. On the couch playing a video game sat Terriermon with a glazed look in his eyes. Next to him a Neamon in a gray hoodie watched the stoned bunny play; in his mouth he puffed on a joint before passing it to Terriermon who gladly accepted.

From the front door entered Impmon carrying a bag of groceries complaining with Guilmon listening close behind.

"Did you see that price for duck? I tell yah buddy, they are trying to screw us more and more! They act like they can't just copy more of those birds! What, are they running out of ink or something? Pathetic." Impmon angrily said while setting the groceries on the counter.

"Well, we could have just ordered out like I said." Guilmon replied.

"Forget it! I think we have gotten a little too comfortable eating fast food. I enjoy a good hot dog or burger myself, but we gotta start eating more home cooked meals. It will save on money in the long run, and be healthier." The imp said, placing the items of the bag into the refrigerator.

He almost closed the door, when he stopped and noticed someone had cut a very large chunk into the small wheel of cheese colored a light blue. Carefully he picked it up, seeing the large indentations of someone's stumpy fingers deep into the exotic and very expensive cheese.

"Hey! Which one of you idiots got your dirty mitts on my cheese? If I really have to ask!" Impmon yelled out holding the evidence in his hand, "Terriermon I can see your fat fingerprints in it! Do you have any idea how much this stuff cost?"

Impmon looked over at the green bunny that continued to sit at the couch with his feet now propped up on the coffee table before him. Like-wise the Neamon had his own feet on the table, with his sneakers still on.

"Oh yeah, I got hungry earlier and made me and Veemon some Quesadillas. That cheese was pretty good. I had a craving for some more, why don't you make whip some more up for us pal?" The bunny called out followed by a groan when his character died on screen.

"Hey yeah, that does sound good, I'll have one myself." The Neamon replied raising his hand up.

Likewise, not even turning to face his friend, Veemon called out waving his hand in the air, "Yo make me one also if you would too. I need to hurry up and finish this story or my editor is going to delete me."

"I think I'll have one too, I'm going to take me a shower and relax in my room." Guilmon answered, heading straight down the hallway.

Impmon looked to each of his friends dumbfounded, his face turning red with anger, till finally he let loose.

"Gwah-damnit didn't any of you hear a word I said? This cheese is expensive and you go and treat it like some second rate processed slices! ARGH! I don't know why I bother trying to cook! And you!" Impmon roared out, pointing his finger at the Neamon who slowly looked towards Impmon's direction, "Get you damn sneakers off the coffee table! In fact why are you wearing shoes in the first place, or even better, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Oh, just thought I swing by and get an ounce from my man over here." The Neamon answered, looking to Terriermon pulling out a few twenties, "By the way, I need an ounce."

"Momentai man, I got you." Terriermon said with a thumbs up getting to his feet.

It was then that Impmon finally notice that out of all the mons in the room, Terriermon opted to not wear a single item of clothing.

"AHH! What the hell Terriermon! Put on some clothes for the love of the Sovereigns! Veemon come on, how can you possibly be ok with him walking around with his dork out?" Impmon asked his horned friend, who still continued to work frantically.

"I'm too busy to really care right now." Veemon casually said, blowing out a cloud of smoke.

"Hey uh, so you gonna make those Quesadillas or what?" The Neamon asked.

Meanwhile, exiting his room with just a towel on, Guilmon headed towards the bathroom passing by Terriermon who walked back towards the living room still naked. The crimson dinosaur welcomed the sound of the rushing water as it drowned out the sound of Impmon as he continued to yell and berate the others.

 **[Renamon & Tabbimon's Apartment]**

Entering with a huge sigh of relief in a business suit, the third resident of the apartment entered, dropping the pair of heels and a large leather purse to the group. Glad to be home after an exhausting day of work, Lopmon slowly made her way to her room to change out of her clothes and into some more relaxing. The three-horned chocolate bunny made it halfway across the living room when suddenly an orange furred figured rushed her from behind.

"Lopsy! You're back finally!" Tabbimon meowed out hugging the petit bunny, "Let's go and find us some hunky mons tonight!"

Lopmon had a hard time replying and breathing, finding her face buried deep between the large cleavage of the digital feline. She struggled for a bit before finally breaking free of the embrace. And not at all to the three-horned bunnies surprise, Tabbimon stood before her naked. It had been hard enough to get Renamon to understand the concept of wearing clothes in public, and inside the house; but now Tabbimon made things harder by parading around the apartment in the nude. Had Lopmon the energy, she would be scolding her friend, but she didn't. Lopmon took in one deep breath, letting it.

"I'm tired Tabbimon… it's been a long day. I just finished a huge merger deal for Mihiramon. Please, I just want to get out of these clothes, climb into a warm bath, and sleep for about twenty hours." Lopmon wearily said.

"No, no, no! It's Wednesday, Hump-day! We just need to get you out of these clothes, and into something tight and sexy!" Tabbimon giggled, reaching for Lopmon again.

"We went out last night! That's mainly the reason why I'm tired!" Lopmon exclaimed, backing away from Tabbimon.

Tabbimon pouted, her eyes growing large and watery as tears started forming, "But Lopsy, please? Renamon's no fun now! Not after she's become all love-struck over her new mon. Don't you go being a pooper! I need my fix!" Tabbimon whined out.

Lopmon knew what Tabbimon meant when she said 'fix'. It basically meant finding some random mon to have quick sex, and even shorter relationships, and she usually ended up getting mixed in the affairs. Not that they were bad at times, Lopmon admitted, but tonight she really wanted to stay in. The next following days were not going to be easy for her, they never were when it came to 'company mergers'.

"Can't we just stay in tonight, please? Let's just watch TV, order out, and have a glass, A GLASS of wine." Lopmon suggested with a pleading tone.

She truly hoped Tabbimon would be persuaded to stay in for the night. The previous night had almost been a blur for the chocolate bunny, but there were fragments. One in particular she could remember involved her standing on top of a table at a club with her shirt off swinging it around. Mentally Lopmon kicked herself, she knew what happens whenever she drinks, but always her friend manages to talk her into drinking more. The fiery orange feline in question stood there looking at Lopmon with a look of disappointment.

"Ugh, fine! We can stay in tonight." Tabbimon replied, much to Lopmon's relief.

"Thank you." Lopmon said, "And just where is our love-struck princess exactly?"

"Reni? Oh she's out on the patio staring at her phone. I feel like its high school all over again. My sisters get all the mons, while I'm get nothing." Tabbimon said somberly, "I'm jealous."

"Oh don't worry, I'm sure you'll find your true mate." Lopmon said, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder, ' _Knowing how many mons you slept with, you probably already met him and didn't even realize it. But still I have to agree I'm jealous. Of you both.'_ Lopmon thought.

"You think so?" Tabbimon said in higher spirits.

"Of course. How about you go ahead and order us something? But no Chinese, Mexican, or both please." Lopmon replied back, holding her stomach thinking about the last time she had the combo.

"Hmph, well in that case I'll order use some pizza! Anchovies, pineapple, and marshmallows!" Tabbimon chimed out, heading straight for the kitchen.

"Could you at least order me an olive and spinach?" Lopmon called out, cocking her head to the side in slight annoyance, "She didn't hear me at all did she?"

Lopmon at first headed towards her room when she stopped and changed direction. She found Renamon outside as Tabbimon said, the golden kitsune sitting naked on the edge of the railing looking out at the cityscape as the night started claiming the sky. In her paw she clutched her phone, taking a slight glance at it expecting a call. Lopmon found the sight before her cute, even romantic. For a moment she pictured her friend as a portrait, a painting of a maiden waiting for her lover to arrive. She let the thought pass, slowly approaching her friend.

"Renamon?" Lopmon quietly called out, catching the golden fox's attention.

"Oh, Lopmon, you're home. How was your day?" Renamon asked looking over at her friend, "And I already know what you are about to say, that I shouldn't be out here like this. But the air feels so nice."

Lopmon laughed, "Ha-ha, don't worry about it. I already saw Tabbimon, if she was naked, of course you would be. You I can understand, but her… And my day was ok I guess. Tiring, but ok." Lopmon answered, sitting down in one of the chairs leaning back. "And how about you? What did you do all day?"

Renamon gave a slight shrug as she swung over the railing, hoping off taking a seat opposite Lopmon.

"Oh nothing too really. I woke up late, showered and ate lunch with Tabbimon. A rather bland day." Renamon answered, Lopmon taking notice of how she was holding her phone.

"And he hasn't called yet has he?" Lopmon flatly stated, catching Renamon off guard.

"! I…no. He hasn't…" Renamon answered, Lopmon sensing the tension in her voice.

"Oh Reni…don't fret, he will call…"Lopmon said in a reassuring tone, but deep down she felt otherwise.

She had been happy when Renamon came home two days ago saying she was going quit dancing at that club, but shocked to find out why. Lopmon believed in the old tale of love at first spark, but for it to happen at a place like that…. The bunny initially thought Renamon finally decided to try some of the 'party favors' the other dancers kept pestering her to try, but Renamon reassured Lopmon she hadn't and this love was genuine.

"But when? It's been two days, you and Tabbimon said that's the standard waiting period before a mon is supposed to call you back, right?" Renamon asked.

"We said it's usually around two days. The day isn't over yet Reni, there is still time." Lopmon answered, reaching over placing a paw on Renamon's, ' _Poor girl, she really is love-struck…I really am jealous'_ Lopmon thought with a twinge of self-guilt.

 **[Guy's Pad, Rooftop]**

Terriermon popped his head out of the hatch leading to the rooftop of the old warehouse looking about till he found what or rather who he was looking for. Guilmon sat at one of the several lawn chairs the boys had set up on the roof. Sometimes they would hang out up there having a few beers and barbequing with the tall skyscrapers of the city in the background. And while they couldn't see all the stars out, the view at night was still breathtaking.

Guilmon didn't seem to be enjoying himself, in fact the dino seemed to have something weighing heavy on him; of course Terriermon knew. Casually the green bunny walked over to Guilmon standing next to him. Guilmon noticed his friend approaching, seeing him clothed and let out a short laugh.

"So you finally put some pants on." Guilmon chuckled out.

"Yeah, Impmon wouldn't let me have any Quesadillas till I put some on, and cleaned up the couch. Psh, even had me kick out Neamon. That wasn't cool, he could have given the mon one for the road." Terriermon said with a shrug to which Guilmon replied,

"Yeah, but you're not suppose to be selling inside the pad, remember?" Guilmon reminded him.

"Hey, he's alright, mon's cool. You and the others need to chill out. Mo…" Terriermon just about uttered his catchphrase and motto on life when Guilmon beat him to the punch.

"Momentai, yeah, yeah I know." Guilmon said with a deep sigh, "The problem is, I can't really take it easy."

Terriermon chuckled out placing a paw on Guilmon's shoulder, "Guilmon, if you're going to say it, you need to practice it. You're not going to blow it with this gal." He said in a confident tone that seemed to rub off on the troubled digimon.

"How do you know?" Guilmon asked, "You saw how my last relationship went..."

"DarkLizardramon was bad for you from the start and I warned you didn't I? She isn't Renamon, and you know how I know you're not going to screw this up?" The green bunny said looking at his friend who only replied with a shake of his head, "It's because I saw how the two of you looked at one another that night. It's the same look my folks get when the look into one another's eyes. True love man, it exists, and it's programmed into each of us to experience it. It's how the Sovereigns remind us they are around and aren't complete jerks."

Guilmon let his friends words sink in, and as always he let out a small chuckle. Terriermon may smoke more than he sells, and takes the idea of clothes loosely; but this mon at times spoke wisdom.

"Thanks man, though I never figured you the romantic-spiritual type. " Guilmon said with a smile.

"Oh I'm not really, it was something I heard from this Rabbitmon, remember her? The one from that party last June, the mon with the huge knockers." Terriermon answered, holding out his paws to emphasize the Rabbitmon's bust.

"Yeah, yeah I remember." Guilmon said with a laugh, to which Terriermon joined in on.

"All I'm saying is, take a few deep breaths, give her a call and play this out to the end. You got this." Terriermon gave Guilmon another pat on his shoulder and headed towards the roof hatch.

"Hey Terriermon…" Guilmon called out, causing the bunny to stop and turn around, "Thanks." The crimson reptile said with a smile.

"Don't mention it, I already ate the last of the Quesadillas, so consider it my fee. I never said my advice was free." Terriermon replied, heading back down into the loft.

Guilmon let out a soft laugh before shaking his head, knowing his friend was right. Reaching into his pocket for his phone, Guilmon took one large deep breath and dialed…

 **[Gal's Apartment]**

Renamon almost didn't hear her phone ring because of the TV. Currently Lopmon, Tabbimon, and she were watching a horror movie. While she didn't find it hardly scary, Tabbimon found it funny, while Lopmon was the only one being truly scared. The bunny sat on the couch curled up tightly in a ball with a pillow as her shield. As a scream howled from the speakers, Lopmon hid her face behind it.

The kitsune didn't bother paying attention to the movie as she saw on the caller I.D. a photo of the one she had been waiting to call. Quickly she got to her feet, heading out to the patio to get some privacy and a place where she could hear.

As the call started and an image of Guilmon popped up on her screen, the two looked eyes for a moment before Guilmon finally uttered a word.

"Uh…hi…" Was all he could stammer out.

"Hello…Guilmon, I've been waiting for you to call." Renamon answered softly as she stood there on the patio, her tail swaying back and forth gracefully.

"Y-Yeah, h-heh, sorry I've just been busy at work. And what about you? How's…uh dancing?" Guilmon asked, feeling slightly embarrassed for asking.

"Oh, I no longer work there any more. I quit." Renamon stated flatly.

"What? You did?" Guilmon said in surprise.

"Yes, I quit about a day ago." The kitsune replied.

Guilmon couldn't believe it, but then at the same time he felt very relieved to hear her say that. She could see that as well, studying his facial expressions through the screen.

"You're glad I see." Renamon said, catching Guilmon off guard.

"Ah, well…Yeah I guess…I don't know if I should be feeling bad or what…but the truth is I don't." Guilmon said much to Renamon's pleasure.

"I'm glad to hear you say that." Renamon answered, "So, now that you called me…"

"Yeah of course…" Guilmon paused for a moment.

Renamon could see him struggling with what to say, the fear she sensed; fear of rejection. She couldn't help but smile slightly, finding his expression cute. When the courage to speak finally came, Guilmon didn't get a chance to, as he was interrupted.

"Reni, you're missing the best part!" Tabbimon called out, poking her head from the glass door, "The psycho killer just caught one of the bimbos and tossed her into a harvester! This movie is hilarious! Eh? Who are you talking too?" She asked, walking over to Renamon.

A sweatdrop appeared over Renamon's head as she at first tried to block the image of Guilmon from Tabbimon, but the feline wouldn't take no for an answer. She leaned in, looking at Renamon's phone getting a view of the crimson reptile.

"Hey, this the mon? He is cute..." Tabbimon purred out, trying to get a closer look at Guilmon.

This time it was Renamon's turn to be embarrassed, "Ah…Tabbimon, this is Guilmon…The one I told you about."

"Oh! This is the one who swept you off your feet and stole my best snuggle buddy?" Tabbimon said, the tone in her voice changing to a darker one as she snatched away Renamon's phone.

Renamon didn't know how to react; Tabbimon had reflexes faster than hers, she just stood there watching as her feline roommate started to tear into Guilmon.

"Now you listen here! You might think you hit the jackpot with my friend Renamon and you can pull the whole 'dorky-cute boy look', but let me tell you something mister…"Tabbimon said in a low growl, "I'm onto you. I know what mons like you want and expect! But Renamon isn't like that, she's a sweet and innocent mon and my dearest friend. If you do anything to hurt her, I'm going to delete you slowly…got it." Tabbimon said staring coldly at Guilmon who cringed back in fear.

"Y-yes, I got it!" Guilmon exclaimed with a gulp.

"Good, so tell me…just what were your intentions with my friend hmm?" Tabbimon demanded.

"Ah…I wanted to see if she was free Saturday night! I wanted to take her out?" Guilmon stammered out, feeling like he was being grilled for a job interview.

"Good, good, somewhere nice, public, and well-lit?" Tabbimon demanded.

"Yes! Of course!" Guilmon answered no questions asked, "I wanted to take her out to eat!"

"Of course you were, and I bet it's going to be real nice too. You wouldn't be the type to take her to some dirty slop-joint would you?" The feline asked in a harsh tone.

"No, no! I wanted to take her to Saint Sistermon's" Guilmon said.

"Saint Sistermon's? That is a nice place. Good choice good choice…But don't think you'll be winning points that easy, or scoring you pervert!" Tabbimon barked out, to which Renamon interjected by tapping Tabbimon on the shoulder.

"Um…Tabbimon, don't you think this is something me and Guilmon should be discussing?" Renamon asked.

"Hhmm? Oh yeah, yeah normally, but this isn't a normal situation Reni. You gotta be careful, in this city. They tell you all the things you want to hear, then once they get that nookie, they are gone!" Tabbimon said, giving Renamon a smile before turning her attention back to Guilmon, "Now then, let's talk about after the dinner. You may take her somewhere else, but only for a light stroll, don't try and pull a fast one about trying to stay the night at a love hotel or anything…" Tabbimon rambled out, lecturing Guilmon on how the night should and will go for his and Renamon's date.

 **[Guy's Pad, Rooftop]**

"You're friend Tabbimon sure does care for your safety…"Guilmon said looking at Renamon through his phone.

"She means well, I can't blame her for that at all. She and Lopmon have been good friends to me." Renamon answered with a smile Guilmon noticed.

Tabbimon's 'talk' lasted for another ten minutes before being rescued by the third roommate Guilmon learned to be Lopmon. Unlike Tabbimon, the chocolate bunny had been very polite with him. Now with the two gone back inside, Guilmon felt he could finish having a conversation with Renamon, though he found there actually wasn't much else to say.

"Heh-heh. I can see that. She pretty much outlined the entire date for us, though technically I didn't exactly ask you out yet." Guilmon chuckled out.

"No, you didn't, but there doesn't seem to be a point now am I right?" Renamon asked looking at Guilmon through the holo-phone.

"Well, no…I guess not." Guilmon said chuckling some more, "Ah…well if what I had in mind was alright…I figured I'd come pick you up around say seven?" Guilmon asked holding his breath.

"HHmmm I think seven it is. I can't wait to see you in person Guilmon." Renamon said in a sweet voice that sent a chill of pleasure down the dino's spine.

"Y-yeah, same here. I can't wait to see you also…ah Renamon…Goodnight." Guilmon chirped out, feeling embarrassed that his voice cracked a bit.

Renamon only found it amusing as she nodded her head in agreement, "Yes…goodnight to you too Guilmon." Renamon softly said, her cheeks burning red slightly.

With that the conversation ended, Renamon severing the connection. Guilmon stood there on the rooftop feeling the night air breeze by, taking with it the huge weight of his shoulders. Looking up at the night sky, Guilmon let out a large whoop of joy, jumping up into the air. All his problems seemed to have melted away for the moment, though he knew they would be replaced by new worries, Guilmon didn't care. He stood there looking out over the city feeling like a king. Deep down, part of him more and more agreed that Terriermon was right: Guilmon was going to do all right.

 **[END]**

 **(A/N: I think this version is a little better. Of course I'm going to redo The Date, defiantly going to be some more significant changes to that fic. The reason while I'm making changes is, because I have more ideas for tales in this series, and it the previous versions of my Digi-City fics wouldn't have worked. I can tell you one thing. That merger Lopmon is working on, it's was to buy out the company Guilmon and Impmon works at. Well, used to worked at...Anyway leave a review tell me what yah think.)**


End file.
